


The Benefits of Garlic

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [96]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: comment_fic, Food, Français | French, Gen, Inspiration, Slice of Life, Spice, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Yami realizes one of the benefits of garlic..
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4411
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The Benefits of Garlic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**The Benefits of Garlic**

As he looked down at the bulb of garlic in his hand, Yami couldn’t help but smile. 

_All the vampires there are in the Western world, and this little herb is said to drive them off?_ he thought. 

With that, he put the garlic bulb down on the table; picking up a garlic bread-stick, he bit into a small slice, chewed and swallowed it. His smile grew a little bit at how delicious it tasted.

 _“Très magnifique, and très délicieux,”_ he whispered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
